


42% Chance

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: All of them are nerds, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Stairwell Confessions, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei calulate a 42% chance of Makoto returning his feelings only to find out he might need to double check his math</p>
            </blockquote>





	42% Chance

They were late.

In Makoto’s case it’s not actually that worrisome. He’s always getting sidetracked by kittens or some student that probably didn’t even actually need his help in the first place.That just how he is a big brother to all and you get used to it after a while. Besides Makoto always makes sure to let it be known when he’d be late.

Except this time he didn’t.

Rei on the other hand was not one to be late for even the simplest of things. In fact he was always at least ten minutes early. Late and Rei didn’t even fit into the same equation let alone equal anything. That’s what made him so reliable.

So when five minutes had passed and neither Makoto or Rei showed up for swim practice it was enough to make even Haruka worry to the point of climbing out of the pool. Nagisa pauses in his pacing to glance at Haruka before picking up the pace again.

The younger teen had tried both texting and calling them but neither had picked up their phones. Nagisa made a quick run back to the last class Rei and him had together to find no one but a couple of students. So he returned to the pool with a lost puppy look and began pacing about.

"It’s not that big of a deal. They’ll show up sooner or later." Haruka tells him as a poor attempt of comfort.

"Liar." Nagisa pouts as he stops in front of Haruka. Haruka slightly raises his eyebrows in question prompting Nagisa to elaborate. "You got out of the pool Haru-chan so obviously you’re just as worried to.” 

Haruka let’s out a tiny huff and turns his head away confirming Nagisa’s words. When he really wanted to Nagisa could read Haruka like a children’s book. Grabbing a towel Haruka occupied his time by drying himself off while Nagisa fretted.

"Let’s go look for them." Haruka finally suggests after he pulls on a shirt. Nagisa smiles brightly at him before latching onto his arm and dragging him back into the school listing off places to check first. Makoto and Rei better be rescuing orphans or else Haruka is going to end them for wasting his precious pool time. 

—

After they checked both of their classrooms, the facility room, front of the school, and club rooms Haruka was sure that death was too nice of a punishment for them. It wasn’t just the fact that this was cutting into his swimming time, but he’s actually genuinely worried as to their whereabouts. Both of their phones had to be either off or on silent since neither calls nor texts made it to them. 

Suddenly he’s yanked to the side and away from the next set of stairs he was about to climb up. Haruka glares back at Nagisa who’s holding a finger to his lips with a shocked expression on his face. The blonde points in the direction of the stairs above them and slowly pokes his head around the corner. Haruka does the same and blinks slowly when he realizes that Makoto and Rei are standing there on the stairs above.

Their voices are hushed but the stairwell is empty and carries their voices well enough to make out the conversation. Nagisa and Haruka lower themselves to the ground and scoot closer to get a better view. Thankfully neither teen above them noticed their new audience and continued their conversation.

"M-Makoto-Senpai shouldn’t we be getting to practice?" Rei asks internally cringing at the way he stuttered. It’s hard to see his face but Nagisa is almost one hundred percent sure he’s blushing.

"Yeah but I just really needed to talk with you first." Makoto answers sheepishly. Haruka can practically feel that signature embarrassed smile of his from here.

'Oblivious nerds.' Haruka and Nagisa think as they watch their best friends blush and stutter around each other.

"Did you my need help with something." Rei urges gently as they both fidget in place. Is it possible to get any more obvious yet oblivious at the same time?

"Well sort of? It’s just I have something I wanted to ask about and well I didn’t want…." Makoto cuts himself off with a deep sigh as he runs his fingers through his hair further messing it up. He gives Rei another sheepish smile and pulls out a piece of paper from his backpack and hands it to Rei. "Did you really calculate your chances of me being interested in you?" Makoto questions as Rei opens the paper to reveal his neat hand writing and various calculations. 

Rei flushes deeply and tries to explain but all that falls out of his mouth is incoherent babbling. He wants to run but he’s also trapped in place. This was so not happening. Wishful thinking had led him to assume that the paper had been trampled and later thrown away by some kind person. He never once thought that Makoto of all people would pick it up. Worst of all he lost the paper last week which meant Makoto knew for almost two whole weeks.

"Rei." Makoto whispers as he gently grabs the younger teens arms to keep him from running away. "What if I told you that the chances of me liking you back was actually one hundred percent possible?"

Rei looks up at Makoto with wide eyes as he processes what his senpai just told him. One Hundred percent? As in full possibility of Tachibana Makoto wanting to date him? His calculations had given him a result in the low forties. How is this possible?

"Obviously a missed a variable in my calculations." Rei whispers back still rather shocked by this confession.

"I’ll say a forty-two percent really hurt my feelings." Makoto teases as he smiles softly at Rei.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"I know one way." Makoto mummers before leaning in to kiss Rei on the lips.

Haruka and Nagisa sneak further down the stairs to give their friends some privacy. Nagisa nudges Haruka with that grin of his and holds out his hand. Haruka huffs irritably as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. Nagisa smiles triumphantly as Haruka hands him 2000 yen. 

Never make bets with blonde demons.


End file.
